H A N B Y E O L
by HK69
Summary: Satu bintang yang akan selalu bersinar menamani bulan - Chanyeol \\ Baekhyun \\ Seohyun \\ Drama - Family


.

.

 **HANBYEOL**

한별

'Satu bintang yang akan selalu bersinar menemani bulan.'

.

.

.

.

.

\- 017 -

.

Lama terdiam di sana, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menekan tombol bel. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak bergetar dan bagaimana matanya yang terpejam dengan mulut yang sibuk menggumamkan sesuatu berulang kali. Hingga pintu yang selama beberapa menit lalu hanya ia tatap dalam diam kini terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita cantik.

Dan saat itu juga tubuhnya membeku, tangannya tidak lagi bergetar melainkan ia merasa jika tangannya telah mati rasa. Matanya yang terpejam membelalak dengan penuh kekaguman. ' _Eomma, aku datang.'_ Batinnya berseru.

"Annyeonghaseyeo, Hanbyeol-imnida." Tubuh gadis 12 tahun itu menunduk, memberikan salam sopannya.

"Ne?" Wanita itu menatapnya bingung.

"Apakah ini benar kediaman Tuan Park Chanyeol?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan senyuman lebar. Seolah ia sudah menebak akan ekspresi bingung wanita di hadapannya.

"Be-benar," kegugupan wanita dihadapannya tidak membuat Hanbyeol merasa tidak nyaman. Gadis itu tetap memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Menerapkan tata krama yang baik, hingga ia di persilahkan masuk.

.

.

Rumah itu besar. Berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari rumahnya, bahkan jika ia boleh membandingkannya, ruang tamu rumah ini bahkan tidak lebih besar dari rumahnya.

Mata bulatnya terus menatap takjub pada sekeliling rumah. Semuanya tertata begitu rapi.

"Chanyeol sedang berada di kantor, apa tidak apa jika kau menunggu sebentar?" pertanyaan itu membuatnya teralihkan, lalu ketika ia memberikan senyum dengan anggukan kepala, wanita itu kembali beranjak pergi.

Sebenarnya ia tidak memperkirakan akan secanggung ini, namun ia masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

Mendudukan diri di sofa, kembali membuatnya takjub. Sofa itu begitu lembut, bahkan ini terasa lebih nyaman dari ranjangnya.

"Aku pulang," dan ketika seseorang baru saja memasuki rumah, Hanbyeol segera beranjak menatap pria yang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

"Annyeonghaseyeo, Hanbyeol-imnida. Kau pasti Miho Oppa?" senyuman gadis itu tidak hilang, tetap di sana seolah senyuman itu memang di takdirkan untuk tetap di sana tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Oppa sangat tampan, ternyata eomma tidak berbohong," dan kekehan gadis itu sedikit memberikan senyuman kikuk pada remaja laki-laki itu.

"Ne, Annyeonghaseyeo," balas Miho lalu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hanbyeol yang masih tersenyum menatapnya.

.

.

"Eomma, siapa dia?" tanya Miho saat sampai di dapur.

"Hanbyeol," jawab sang ibu dengan tangan yang sibuk menyiapkan minum.

"Maksudku, siapa dia?" jelas Miho yang mana hal itu membuat ibunya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Miho yang terdengar berantakan.

"Kau bau, bersihkan dirimu," perintah wanita itu yang mana di balas dengan decakan sebelum remaja itu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Silakan di minum," Hanbyeol tersenyum, mengambil gelas berisi jus jeruk itu lalu meneguknya hingga setengah.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya setelah kembali meletakan gelas itu.

Keadaan kembali canggung, Hanbyeol masih sibuk menatap sekitar sedangkan wanita itu hanya menunduk.

"Dimana Haru Eonni?" Pertanyaan Hanbyeol membuat wanita itu sedikit terlonjak.

"A-ah, Haru masih berada di sekolah," Hanbyeol memberikan anggukan mengerti mendengar jawaban wanita itu.

"Apa aku boleh melihat foto-foto disana?" Tanya Hanbyeol yang di balas anggukan kaku.

.

.

Satu dinding di ruang tengah, terasa di khususkan untuk meletakan semua potret kehidupan keluarga ini. Di mulai dari foto paling besar di ujung atas, dan beberapa bingkai-bingkai kecil yang di tata dengan sangat apik.

Mata bulatnya tak berhenti memperhatikan seluruh foto di sana. Senyumannya semakin merekah ketika pandangannya berhasil menangkap beberapa foto yang terpajang.

"Bibi Seo, Apa ini Haru Eonni?" wanita yang masih duduk itu menatap Hanbyeol terkejut, ketika gadis itu menoleh padanya dan melemparkan pertanyaan.

Ia segara beranjak, berjalan mendekati Hanbyeol dan mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ah, ia sungguh manis sekali." Dan ia hanya bisa memberikan senyuman kaku menanggapi pernyataan gadis remaja itu.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan atas kehadiran gadis yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Hanbyeol itu. Namun ia menahannya, ia lebih memilih segera menghubungi Chanyeol dan menunggu kedatangan pria itu. Karena mau bagaimana pun kedatangan gadis itu untuk mencari Suaminya.

Sedang gadis 12 tahun itu masih asik dengan dunianya, ia tidak berhenti memperhatikan seluruh potret foto disana, hingga satu foto membuatnya terpaku.

' _Itu eomma,'_ batinnya terkekeh.

.

\- A past years -

.

Byun Yeokjin dan Nakata Himmie adalah nama dari kedua orang tua Byun Seohyun dan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka keluarga sederhana yang begitu bahagia. Memiliki dua anak perempuan yang cantik membuat kehidupan keluarga mereka semakin menjadi pandangan iri untuk para tetangga mereka.

Hingga satu hal terjadi, Himmie yang saat itu tetiba saja menggugat Yeokjin dengan surat cerai adalah hantaman kehancuran keluarga mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu Seohyun sudah berumur 19 tahun sedangkan sang adik berada 3 tahun di bawahnya.

Orang tua mereka bertengkar, bagaimana keras kepalanya Himmie yang menginginkan untuk bercerai adalah hal yang membuat Yeokjin tidak habis pikir. Satu hal yang di katakan Himmie sebagai alasan adalah karena,

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Yeokjin-ah," dan kala itu, Yeokjin hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam. Bibirnya kelu tidak dapat merespon apa pun atas pernyataan Himmie.

Mereka saling mencintai. Itu yang selalu di yakini oleh Yeokjin atas pernikahan mereka. Dan mendengar pernyataan dari mulut wanita yang selama bertahun-tahun hidup dengannya adalah satu pukulan telak untuknya.

Dan kala itu semua seolah berjalan begitu saja, perceraian hingga bagaimana nasib kedua putri mereka.

Himmie meminta pada Yeokjin untuk mengijinkannya membawa Baekhyun. Seohyun menangis, ia tak ingin berpisah dengan ibu maupun adiknya. Ia ingin keluarganya. Ia ingin kembali ke masa ketika mereka pergi ke taman bermain bersama.

Namun, seolah tuli, Himmie tetap pergi, menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang meronta ingin bersama sang kakak. Dan juga Seohyun yang menangis di dalam dekapan sang ayah.

Seindah itu. Secepat itu, dan setragis itulah keluarganya.

Hingga, Baekhyun tahu alasan mengapa ibu memilih pergi meninggalkan pria yang di cintainya. Satu hal yang selalu membuatnya menangis, untuk semua kebodohan ibunya dan kekecewaannya.

.

\- 015 -

.

Hanbyeol yang saat itu tengah bermain di meja makan dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan masakannya tetiba ia bertanya,

"Eomma, siapa Seohyun?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, pikirannya seolah terbang ke dimensi lain.

"Kakak Eomma, dia adalah Bibinya Hanbyeol, Bibi Seo," jelas Baekhyun yang membuat Hanbyeol merenggut bingung.

"Bibi Seo? Kenapa aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya?" lagi, Baekhyun terdiam. Kali ini ia terlihat begitu ragu.

"Bibi Seo tinggal di tempat yang jauh," Hanbyeol semakin bingung, ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Melihat putrinya yang kebingungan membuat Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Hanbyeol dan mengusak surainya dengan lembut.

"Kita makan terlebih dahulu, setelah itu Eomma akan menceritakan tentang Bibi Seo, bagaimana?" Hanbyeol mengangguk, memberikan senyuman cerianya setelah Baekhyun memberikan kecupan di pipi gembil gadis itu.

.

Baekhyun menunjukan album foto keluarganya untuk pertama kali pada Hanbyeol.

Putrinya terlihat begitu bersemangat, ia segera mendekatinya di atas ranjang.

"Ini Kakek?" tanya Hanbyeol ketika membuka halaman pertama, terlihat foto pernikahan Yeokjin dan Himmie.

"Ya, kakek sangat tampan bukan?" Hanbyeol mengangguk setuju. Ia merasa bangga mempunyai Kakek yang tampan, ia jadi penasaran.

"Apa Kakek tinggal jauh bersama Bibi Seo?" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Lalu setelah itu kembali melanjutkan membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Itu foto saat kelahiran Seohyun. Bayi kecil yang berada di dalam gendongan ibu, dan ayah yang mencium kening ibu dengan begitu sayang. Senyuman kecil terpatri di wajah Baekhyun.

"Ini Eomma?" Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ini Bibi Seo."

"Nenek cantik sekali, Eomma juga cantik, pasti Bibi Seo juga cantik seperti Nenek dan Eomma," Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapinya, "Bibi Seo jauh lebih cantik dari Eomma."

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan melihat berbagai macam foto masa kecil Baekhyun dan Seohyun. Hanbyeol sangat menyukai Seohyun, ia selalu tertarik pada potret foto Seohyun, dan melempari banyak pertanyaan pada Baekhyun.

Hingga di halaman terakhir. Disana hanya terdapat foto Seohyun dengan satu balita pria dan bayi perempuan.

"Apa Bibi Seo juga sudah mempunyai anak?" tanya Hanbyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum, jarinya ia letakan pada salah satu anak laki-laki di sana.

"Itu Park Miho, dia adalah Oppa-nya Hanbyeol, tampankan?" Hanbyeol tersenyum, semakin mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas bagaimana sosok yang Baekhyun katakan sebagai Kakaknya.

"Miho Oppa menggemaskan," ujar Hanbyeol, "Lalu siapa bayi ini?" tunjuk Hanbyeol pada bayi yang di gendong Seohyun.

"Itu Haru, ia mungkin sudah sebesar Byeolie sekarang, tapi meski begitu, Haru tetap Eonnie-nya Hanbyeol," jelas Baekhyun. Dan ketika album itu tertutup, Hanbyeol tetiba menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam membeku.

"Eomma, apa Miho Oppa dan Haru Eonni, sama seperti Hanbyeol yang tidak memiliki Appa?"

.

\- 017 -

.

Hanbyeol kembali duduk setelah puas dengan melihat lihat foto keluarga itu. Seohyun juga ikut diam dalam duduknya, enggan memulai pembicaraan tanpa tau alasannya.

"Bibi Seo," panggil Hanbyeol yang segera mendapatkan pengalihan dari Seohyun.

"Apa Bibi baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanbyeol, "Ya, aku baik." Jawab Seohyun cepat.

"Kenapa Bibi diam saja, bukankah kita belum saling mengenal?" tanya Hanbyeol lagi, Seohyun terlihat risih dalam duduknya, tanpa sadar tenggorokannya begitu gatal yang mana membuatnya sedikit berdeham.

"Aku 12 tahun, mungkin lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Haru Eonni," ujar Hanbyeol, Seohyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Aku melakukan penerbangan sendiri dari _China_ untuk datang kesini, terima kasih untuk Shixun Gege yang sudah membantuku," lanjutnya, Seohyun terlihat sedikt terkejut namun ia hanya bergumam untuk merespon.

"Tadi aku hampir saja tersesat, beruntung ada seorang paman baik hati yang membantuku untuk sampai ke rumah Bibi Seo," ia terkekeh, hal yang membuat Seohyun semakin bingung. Anak itu bagaimana bisa ia datang dari _China_ seorang diri. Bagaimana jika ia tidak bertemu paman baik hati tapi seorang paman yang akan melakukan hal buruk padanya. Seohyun tidak dapat membayangkannya jika itu terjadi pada Haru, putrinya.

"Kenapa kau datang sendiri? Dimana orang tuamu?" sebenarnya, Seohyun tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan anak itu. Banyak pikiran buruk yang sedari tadi menghantuinya tentang kehadiran gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya aku kabur," kekehan kembali terdengar, dan entah mengapa Seohyun merasakan kesedihan dibalik senyuman anak itu.

"Bibi Seo, bisakah aku meminjam toiletmu, sepertinya aku sangat membutuhkannya," ia beranjak, mengikuti langkah Seohyun yang menunjukkan dimana letak toilet.

.

Setelah memastikan Hanbyeol telah masuk ke dalam toilet, Seohyun mendengar suara pintu utama terbuka. Dengan terburu ia segera menuju pintu utama dan bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi?" Seohyun mengangguk, lalu segera memeluk Chanyeol.

"Seseorang datang," jelas Seohyun, "Seseorang? Siapa? Kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jika aku mengenalnya aku tidak akan sepanik dan setakut ini, Yeol," jelas Seohyun masih dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah disini, bukan?" Seohyun mengangguk tapi masih enggan melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

Chanyeol masih mencoba menenangkan Seohyun, wanita itu benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengusak surai Seohyun, terus merapatkan pelukan istrinya. Hingga netranya menangkap seseorang disana, ia fikir itu putrinya, Haru. Namun semakin gadis itu berjalan mendekat tetiba saja sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa begitu sesak, seluruh darahnya terasa membeku tanpa mengerti kenapa. Hingga tanpa sadar ia mendorong tubuh Seohyun, berharap rasa sesaknya segera hilang. Dan ketika Seohyun ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, seseorang memotong kalimatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Hanbyeol-imnida," Hanbyeol membungkuk memberi hormat, memberikan senyuman sebaik mungkin. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, tangan gadis itu terkepal erat, maniknya bahkan terlihat bergerak gusar. Dan batinnya berseru dengan lantang.

' _Eomma, aku bertemu dengan Appa!'_

.

\- 017 -

.

Baekhyun dan Jenny terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu, namun Hanbyeol tidak dapat mendengar apa pun karena sepertinya kedua orang dewasa itu sengaja melakukannya agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Lalu ketika Hanbyeol ingin beranjak menjauhi dua orang dewasa itu, tetiba ia mendengar suara teriakan Jenny yang cukup keras.

"Kau Gila!"

Hanbyeol kembali menoleh, menatap Jenny yang kini terlihat memijit pelipisnya kasar, dengan Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk. Hanbyeol berusaha berjalan mendekati dua orang itu, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat. Dan ketika ia sudah semakin dekat yang ia dengar adalah Baekhyun yang tengah menahan isakannya.

"Baekhyun, sudah ku katakan aku akan berusaha, bukankah selama ini semuanya untuk Hanbyeol? Kenapa kau menyerah seperti ini?" Jenny terdengar frustrasi, dan Hanbyeol semakin tidak mengerti atau bahkan gadis itu tidak ingin mengerti. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah memeluk ibunya.

"Jen, aku hanya ingin kembali kerumah ibuku, aku merindukannya," suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar, Hanbyeol tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Eo-eomma," suara Hanbyeol yang terdengar bergetar itu membuat kedua orang dewasa itu segera menoleh pada Hanbyeol yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Dengan cepat Hanbyeol merengkuh ibunya dan terisak kecil di sana.

"hiks..Eomma jangan menangis," ujar Hanbyeol di balik pelukannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan balas merengkuh putri kesayangannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hmm?" tanya Baekhyun yang di balas rengkuhan semakin erat oleh Hanbyeol.

"Hey, Eomma sudah tidak menangis, tak apa sayang, Eomma baik-baik saja," ujar Baekhyun dengan sayang, tangannya ia bawa mengusak lembut surai Hanbyeol.

Jenny menatapnya bingung, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya menuduh. Hanbyeol sudah lebih tenang, gadis itu tidak lagi terisak.

"Cengeng sekali, Putri eomma," ujar Baekhyun jenaka dan mencubit hidung bangir Hanbyeol yang memerah. Sedangkan gadis itu mencebik.

"Seperti eomma, cengeng," balas Hanbyeol yang mana hal itu membuat mereka kini menjadi melempar tawa. Jenny di buat bingung kembali, tapi entah mengapa melihat kebahagiaan ibu dan anak itu tidak membuatnya merasa bahagia. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu sesak.

.

.

Hanbyeol di buat bingung kembali, setelah kepergian Jenny kini ia melihat Baekhyun tengah sibuk memasukan pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Kita akan pergi?" pertanyaan Hanbyeol sedikit menyentak Baekhyun, wanita itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Hanbyeol di kamarnya.

"Bukan kita, hanya eomma," jelas Baekhyun yang mana hal itu membuat Hanbyeol mengkerut bingung.

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Kau pelajar jika kau lupa."

"Eomma tahu jika aku tak suka sendiri, lagi pula sekolah menerima surat izin dari orang tua murid."

"Ada Bibi Luhan dan Shixun Gege, kau tak akan sendiri,"

"Tak ada eomma, bagiku adalah sendiri."

"Oh lihatlah, si manja kesayangan eomma," Baekhyun mengusak gemas surai putrinya.

"Eomma tak akan lama, dan kau sedang dalam ujian karena itu eomma tidak ingin kau ikut," jelas Baekhyun yang di balas dengan dengusan oleh Hanbyeol.

"Tak akan lama tapi membawa koper besar ini, kebohongan yang terlihat jelas." Ujar Hanbyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik pada koper besar Baekhyun.

"Kau tak mempercayai ibumu?"

"Hanya tunggu ketika ujianku selesai dan kita bisa pergi bersama." Pinta Hanbyeol yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hanbyeol selalu menangis setiap malam dan Luhan yang akan selalu berada di ranjangnya dengan pelukan menenangkan. Ini sudah hari ke tiga setelah kepergian Baekhyun bersama Jenny. Mereka mengatakan hanya akan pergi sebentar ketempat Himmie. Namun, di hari ketiga ini, di sekian kali sambungan telponnya selalu tersambung pada operator nyatanya membuatnya takut. Hanbyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun. Ia benci ketika tak mendapatkan Baekhyun di setiap waktunya, karena wanita itu selalu tau cara bagaimana memanjakannya.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya dapat menemami Hanbyeol dan memeluknya, tanpa ada niat untuk menjelaskan banyak hal yang tidak Hanbyeol ketahui.

Dan setiap malam Hanbyeol selalu menangis dalam tidurnya, juga di setiap paginya ia akan mengawali dengan air mata yang mengering, kembali basah.

Baekhyun adalah segalanya bagi Hanbyeol. Wanita itu akan menjadi ibu, ayah, juga temannya. Cara wanita itu membesarkannya membuat Hanbyeol sedikit banyak meresa terlalu bergantung akan kehadiran wanita itu.

.

.

Hingga ada satu waktu dimana, ia melihat Luhan dan Sehun tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius. Berjalan mendekat adalah apa yang ia pilih, tanpa sadar segala hal membuatnya penasaran. Tentang, kemana sebenarnya Ibunya pergi dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah pertanyaan dari sekian banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Aku tau kau temannya, tapi keadaan Baekhyun dan tentang adanya Hanbyeol bukanlah satu hal yang di inginkan Baekhyun untuk pria itu ketahui."

"Chanyeol ayahnya, Lu."

"Ya. Dan gilanya dia juga kakak ipar Baekhyun!"

"A-ayah?" Luhan dan Sehun menoleh cepat, dimana hal itu terlihat Hanbyeol berdiri dekat pembatas ruang tamu dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban pada mereka.

"Byeolie," Luhan berjalan mendekati Hanbyeol tapi tanpa sadar kaki Hanbyeol bergerak mundur.

"Siapa Chanyeol?" tanya Hanbyeol, menghentikan langkah Luhan yang mencoba mendekatinya. Hanbyeol menatap lekat pada Luhan, menuntut sebuah jawaban namun wanita itu hanya menunduk enggan menatapnya.

"Paman Sehun," panggil Hanbyeol, kini berganti menatap Sehun yang hanya terdiam.

"Seingatku, beberapa detik lalu kalian terlibat pembicaraan dan kenapa sekarang kalian membisu? Eomma bilang, mengabaikan pertanyaan orang lain adalah tindakan tak terpuji, tak bertata krama dan sangat tidak sopan."

"Chanyeol adalah suami dari kakak ibumu," itu Sehun. Luhan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Sehun dan memberikan tatapan tajam. Namun seolah tak peduli, Sehun mengabaikan tatapan istrinya.

"Bibi Seo?"

"Ya. Byun Seohyun."

"Ayah Miho Oppa dan Haru Eonnie," Gumamnya dengan parau, dan tatapannya berubah kosong, seolah ia tengah kehilangan kesadarannya, seolah ia berada di dimensi lain yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui.

"Ya, dan juga Ayahmu."

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

Genre keluarga lagi~ kkkkk

Btw ini oneshot aja yaa..

Sebenarnya aku udah buat draft side story ini tapi gitulah.. masih saja tak percaya diri dengan tulisan sendiri/.\

Dan lagi angka2 yang terlihat disana, itu untuk keterangan tahun setiap alur cerita. Karena sekali lagi aku mencoba pakai metode maju mundur #Eea kkkk

.

.


End file.
